Paladin/Legion changes
Holy We love the unique identity of the paladin healer and are modifying the gameplay to better support it. Single-target healing from Beacon of Light remains their marquee ability, but other abilities and talents have been adjusted to encourage holy paladins to be near the people they want to heal—including melee characters, when necessary. This is incentivized by Lightbringer, a new Mastery, which increases healing on allies near you. This is further reinforced by the addition of a row of Aura talents that provide a variety of localized beneficial effects, and refinements to some spells, such as Light of Dawn returning to being a cone. Talents will also provide players with options to incorporate offensive capabilities while healing. When allies are in need, Light of the Martyr allows the holy paladin to rapidly heal them by sacrificing personal health. Finally, we’re addressing gameplay restrictions caused by Holy Power — in which players often feel forced to use abilities in specific orders or ratios—by removing it in favor of making Mana the primary resource. To give you an idea of the Holy Paladin in action, here’s a basic look at their core combat abilities: ;Holy Light *2.0% Mana, 40 yd range, 2.5 sec cast *A slow but efficient spell, healing a friendly target for a moderate amount. ;Flash of Light *4.0% Mana, 40 yd range, 1.5 sec cast *A quick but expensive spell, healing a friendly target for a moderate amount. ;Light of the Martyr *2.5% Mana, 40 yd range, Instant *Sacrifices a moderate amount of your own health to instantly heal an ally for a moderate amount. *Cannot be cast on yourself. ;Light of Dawn *4.0% Mana, 1.5 sec cast, 12 sec cooldown *Unleash a wave of healing energy before you, healing up to 5 injured allies within a 15 yd frontal cone for a moderate amount. ;Holy Shock *1.5% Mana, 40 yd range, Instant, 10 sec cooldown *Instantly trigger a burst of Light on the target, dealing moderate Holy damage to an enemy, or moderate healing to an ally. *Holy Shock has double the normal critical strike chance. ;Infusion of Light *Passive *Your Holy Shock criticals reduce the cast time of your next Holy Light by 1.5 sec or increase the healing of your next Flash of Light by 50%. ;Beacon of Light *0.5% Mana, 60 yd range, Instant, 3 sec cooldown *Place a Beacon of Light on a friendly target. *Your heals on other party or raid members will also heal the Beacon of Light target for up to 50% of the amount healed. Your Flash of Light and Holy Light on the Beacon of Light target will also refund 40% of their Mana cost. ;Mastery: Lightbringer *Proximity to your target causes your spells to heal for up to 30% (with Mastery from typical gear) more. Additionally, to provide a glimpse at how some talents may build upon this, here’s one example of a Holy-specific talent: ;Beacon of the Lightbringer *Passive *The maximum bonus from Mastery: Lightbringer is increased by 24%, and it now increases your healing based on the target's proximity to either you or your Beacon of Light, whichever is closer. Protection The protection paladin arsenal is already closely aligned with its theme. The primary change is the removal of Holy Power, which didn’t have a lot of depth and mostly amounted to limiting use of only a couple of abilities. Instead, these abilities now have cooldowns to allow for better interaction with other abilities. We’re also addressing an awkward control issue with Crusader Strike and Hammer of the Righteous. To improve control and depth, instead of two functionally identical (apart from the AoE) abilities, we’ve switched to one that conditionally triggers the AoE while standing in Consecration. Judgment is a good example of an ability that is staying simple—baseline—so as to provide a strong platform for talents and other effects to build upon. For defensive buttons, we’ve replaced Word of Glory with a self-focused spell, Light of the Protector, allowing it to be much more interesting and impactful. To give you an idea of the Protection Paladin in action, here’s a basic look at their core combat abilities: :Defensive ;Shield of the Righteous *Melee Range, Instant, 12 sec recharge, 3 charges *Instantly slam the target with your shield, causing huge Holy damage, and reducing damage you take by 25% for 4.5 sec. ;Light of the Protector *Instant, 15 sec cooldown *Calls down the Light to heal yourself for 50% of your missing health. ;Redoubt *Passive *Your autoattack critical strikes cause you to gain a charge of Shield of the Righteous. ;Mastery: Divine Bulwark *Increases the damage reduction of your Shield of the Righteous by 10% (with Mastery from typical gear), and increases your chance to block melee attacks by 20% (with Mastery from typical gear). *Also increases your attack power by 20% (with Mastery from typical gear). :Offensive ;Avenger’s Shield *30 yd range, Instant, 15 sec cooldown *Hurls your shield at an enemy target, dealing strong Holy damage, interrupting and silencing the target for 3 sec, and then jumping to 2 additional nearby enemies. *Also increases the effects of your next Shield of the Righteous or Light of the Protector by 20%. ;Hammer of the Righteous *Melee Range, Instant, 3 sec recharge, 2 charges *Hammer the current target for moderate Physical damage. *If you are standing in your Consecration, Hammer of the Righteous also causes a wave of light that hits all other targets within 8 yds for minor Holy damage. ;Grand Crusader *Passive *When you avoid a melee attack or use Hammer of the Righteous, you have a 15% chance of refreshing the cooldown on Avenger’s Shield ;Judgment *30 yd range, Instant, 6 sec cooldown *Judge an enemy, dealing strong Holy damage. ;Consecration *Instant, 9 sec cooldown *Consecrates the land beneath you, causing strong Holy damage over 9 sec to enemies who enter the area. Additionally, to provide a glimpse at how some talents may build upon this, here’s one example of a Protection-specific talent: ;Blessed Hammer *Instant, 3 sec recharge, 2 charges *Throw a divine hammer that spirals outward from the Paladin, dealing moderate Holy damage to enemies it passes through. *Replaces Hammer of the Righteous Retribution We’re making several tweaks to retribution to amplify their character. In particular, we’re refocusing most of their core abilities on short-range combat. So many of the retribution paladin’s abilities were ranged spells that they started to feel more like a caster than a melee crusader. A new ability, Blade of Justice (along with several new talents) will impact gameplay significantly, bolstering the inherent Retribution themes. Separating them from the other types of Paladins, retribution paladins continue to use Holy Power, serving as a strong mechanic for building interesting gameplay. To give you an idea of the Retribution Paladin in action, here’s a basic look at their core combat abilities: ;Crusader Strike *Melee Range, Instant, 4.5 sec cooldown *An instant strike that causes moderate Physical damage and grants 1 Holy Power ;Blade of Justice *12 yd range, Instant, 12 sec cooldown *Strikes an enemy with the Blade of Justice, dealing strong Holy damage and generating 2 Holy Power ;Judgment *30 yd range, Instant, 12 sec cooldown *Judge an enemy, dealing moderate Holy damage and causing the target to take 30% increased damage from your Holy Power generators and consumers for 6 sec. ;Templar’s Verdict *3 Holy Power, Melee Range, Instant *A powerful weapon strike that deals massive Holy damage. ;Divine Storm *3 Holy Power, Instant *A whirl of divine energy, dealing strong Holy damage to all enemies within 8 yds. ;Conviction *Passive *Your Crusader Strike and Blade of Justice have a 20% chance to generate 1 additional Holy Power. ;Mastery: Hand of Light *Your Crusader Strike, Blade of Justice, Divine Storm, and Templar’s Verdict deal 45% (with Mastery from typical gear) additional Holy damage. Additionally, to provide a glimpse at how some talents may build upon this, here’s one example of a Retribution-specific talent: ;Lothar’s Might *30 yd range, Instant, 30 sec cooldown *Flings a blade of holy light to the target location. Reactivating will teleport the Paladin to the blade and strike nearby enemies for moderate Holy damage. *Replaces Hand of Hindrance. Source *Paladin class preview blog